Daisy's Attendant
by Gobrush-Rushgob
Summary: Spinoff of Rosalina's Guardian. What happens when Princess Daisy wants in on the fun and takes of with Zero against the star boy's will? A whole lot of fetish fuel, my friends. Expect the usual from me.


_Last time on __**Rosalina's Guardian**__... _

_Our heroes Princess Rosalina and her "fairy god-mother" Zero were up to their regular misadventures dicking around in Isle Delfino, the gassy space princess sharing her bassy butt bombs eagerly with the unfortunate island folk, Zero tagging along for the smelly escapade out of mere obligation. Little did the pair know, however, that soon things would be taking quite a turn... For the worse. _

"I'm feeling extra peppy today~!" Rosalina giggled bubbly, happily skipping through the main plaza of Isle Delfino, Piantas watching the gassy princess in a mixture of shock and disgust as she farted relentlessly.

"Really now? I couldn't tell the difference from your normal ass-blasting self..." Zero mumbled in annoyance, the mysterious entity levitating after the princess in a slow lack of interest "Remember when my whole point of being here was to get you to control your whole _bowel issue? _I'm starting to think I'm going to need a raise considering the literal shit I've seen you pull..."

Rosalina took an exaggerated gasp, covering her mouth at Zero's exclamation, turning her back on him and pouting, letting out a loud fart in the process.

"_Well! _I thought you were starting to enjoy my company seeing everything we've been through together Zero! But if that's the case feel free to just go have your _own _little vacation for a while! Seeing as how we're stuck on this island anywho!" She grunted, the space princess opening one eye and then turning back around to see that Zero had vanished entirely, leaving her alone in the Delfino Plaza "Wow uhm... I didn't think he'd take it seriously... Z-zero? _ZERO?" _Rosalina began to panic, wetting herself in fear of being alone as she began to dash through the island in search of her "friend".

_Meanwhile... _

_*__**GAAAAASP***_

Zero suddenly snapped awake, lifting his head off the tiled floor as his vision was hazy, slowly trying to catch his breath and take in his surroundings.

"W-where the hell am I, what h-happened, I just r-remember being-

"Knocked unconscious? Kidnapped?" Zero heard a slightly familiar voice giggle, shifting himself so that he was able to look up and find two familiar faces, Princess Daisy and Princess Peach, both in their swimwear and sitting on opposite ends of a round table stacked with full meals, enjoying themselves. "You know, being a princess you pick up a talent for these kind of things sooner or later!" Peach giggled "Oh, you know it!" Daisy agreed.

"What the..? You two were competing with Rosalina at the Olympics right? I-in the synchronized swimming contest against those SEGA girls or something..? W-what the hell do want?!" Zero demanded, now starting to panic as he attempted to prop himself up and get off the floor, managing to barely move one arm as he shook and fell flat once more. "Wh... What did you two do..? I can b-barely move..." He worried, being used to levitating and teleporting to get around.

"Teehee, does it have something to do with this?" Peach questioned, reaching down her bra and pulling out a star- the star from Zero's forehead, with a giggle.

"We took a wild guess and figured this little old thing had something to do with your abilities, so to make things easier Peachy here had the idea for us to hold onto it for a while~" Daisy winked teasingly at Zero, taking a large bite from a plate of spaghetti on the table "Sorry, hungry?" She giggled.

"_N-NO! _G-give that back I c-can't do shit l-like this... W-what do you two want?!" Zero demanded, trying to compose himself as he looked around the area.

The three seemed to be at Sirena beach, it being the middle of a bright and happy day at Isle Delfino as the two princesses were currently enjoying a massive lunch under the shade of an outdoor dining table, the Piantas and other guests about their business seemingly ignoring Zero's awkward position of being essentially paralyzed.

"If ya don't really remember," Daisy began in between mouthfuls of broccoli and vanilla cake "_YOU _and that nasty space princess were responsible for ruining the whole event! You made Peach and I look like total _idiots, AND _we lost. All 'cause of Rosy's lack of bowel control." She finished, wiping her mouth and moving on to a slice of pizza.

Zero attempted to not gag and ignore the bizarre choice of food combinations the two princesses were enjoying, managing to shift his weight to leaning against the palm tree next to the three.

"...So..? W-what the hell's that gotta do with you two _KIDNAPPING ME?_" Zero angrily inquired, Daisy and Peach only giggling dismissively in response as they continued wolfing down their meal.

It took about another 15 minutes of pizza, broccoli, cakes, pies and chicken before the princesses sighed in relief, having finished their meal and wiping their mouths.

"Well I dunno about you Peachy but _that _was great! I'll be stuffed for a while after that..." Daisy exclaimed in satisfaction, patting her belly and stretching as she got up from her seat. "So... You in?"

"Oh I have to agree with you Daisy it was incredibly delicious! But I think I may be ready for a little nap after that actually, you can take it from here..." Peach sighed, giving Daisy a wink as she stood up and made her way down to the beach, leaving Zero with Daisy alone.

"... What did she mean b-by..." Zero began fearfully, starting to catch on to his situation, Daisy only looking down at him with a fiendish smile.

"C'mere, star boy, _we're _going back to my room..." Daisy began, literally dragging Zero by the collar towards the hotel, her stomach letting out a low gurgle.

_A few hours later... _

Zero honestly didn't have anything to complain about. After their bizarre lunch Daisy dragged him back to her room at the hotel, and while he was still unable to move and was currently lying on the ground in front of her TV, he was still pretty okay with the situation nonetheless, and so he took the time to inquire a little further, turning his head back to Daisy, who sat on the couch humming innocently as she watched the TV.

"So... Again, exactly what the hell's the deal? You think I can just get my star back and be on my way? Rosalina's probably farting up a storm around the island at this rate..." Zero asked sarcastically, Daisy looking down at him and smiling in excitement as her stomach churned ominously.

"_Oh, I'll give you a storm..." _Daisy giggled, standing up off the couch and rubbing her gurgling belly "Phew... Jeez that lunch may have been a little much, but there's this guy named Wario who can eat double what Peach and I had.. All that stuff goes straight through me..." Daisy thought out loud, taking exagerrated steps as she walked over to Zero, who began to feel uneasy.

"H-hey, cut to the chase already... W-what the hell do you two want..?" Zero attempted to remain calm, Daisy now towering over him as her stomach groaned.

Daisy giggled in excitement.

"Oh, this was my idea, I just had to get Peach to go along with me. Remember the little embarrassment you caused us at the Olympics? Well seeing as how you've been hanging out with Rosy this whole time, I figured you could use the company of a _real _princess for a little bit~" Daisy began, winking with a smile and then turning so her big butt hung over Zero's head, the star boy's eyes widening in fear "_Coming in for a landing!_"

**_"W-WAI-_**

Before Zero could get his words out Daisy came descending on his face. _And her butt was big. Like, __**Big**__. _Whereas everytime Zero was unfortunate enough to find himself buried in Rosalina's buttcheeks, Daisy's were different. They were soft and firm and big and round. Bigger and rounder. Zero could feel as though Daisy wasn't putting her full weight on his face as she adjusted her position on him ever so slightly, Zero flinching in particular when for a mere moment he caught a whiff from the flower princess' buttcrack.

"Oohhh, god, all that gassy food, this feels so unlike me... But you don't mind right? Rosy should be worse." Daisy continued to think out loud, wiggling more on top of Zero as her massive butt smothered him "_Oh!_ Actually if you don't mind,"

Daisy shifted once again on top of Zero, grabbing a handful of her buttcheek in one hand and pinching the bottom of her swimsuit in the other, essentially revealing her butthole in Zero's face as he could only stare in fear, before Daisy reared back with her full weight this time, pressing Zero's nose against her puckering hole and pushing so that his nose gradually stuck inside.

"I'm just curious is all, teehee!" Daisy winked at Zero, rocking her hips so that his nose would poke in and out of her ripe anus "It's not too bad down there, is it? Please be honest, _I did _have a lot of junkfood at lunch after all." Princess Daisy teased.

Zero's eyes began to well up with tears. He couldn't tell if it was just because he had gotten used to Rosalina's smell or if it was something else, but while Daisy had yet to even fart once, her butthole alone smelled worse. _Way, way, worse. _How could a human produce such a vicious smell? The stench completely outclassed Rosalina as if it were a contest. Daisy was bigger, thicker, and her smell was _denser, _and _riper. _The odor faded and concentrated with each deep press his nose took into her butthole. Zero felt himself struggle and gag again as Daisy only giggled in joy.

"I dont hear you down there! Zero, right? Hmm, what was I doing again..?" Daisy acted oblivious, stopping her movement as she took a second to ponder in an exaggerated manner, before gasping in realization and biting her lower lip with excitement. "Oh... _Right..!" _

**_BLFRRP-BRPP-BRRAPTPT!_**

**_PBRIIIP~! _**

Without any semblance of a warning Zero was quickly blasted back-to-back with a pair of loud, hot farts from the flower princess' twitching anus, directly against his nose, and it was worse than he could have ever imagined. Daisy had Rosalina beat in every field, and Zero felt tortured. His body instinctively twitched and buckled as his senses began to cloud from the concentrated sprays he directly absorbed, Princess Daisy happily chuckling and rubbing her large rear into Zero's face.

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm sorry this usually doesn't happen!" Daisy feigned embarrassment, pretending to fan away the stench "I'm not one to toot my own horn like that but _that lunch_ has my tummy awfully upset!"

**_...plrpp...BRPUPTT!_**

While Daisy farted less than Rosalina's constant onslaught, her ass was clearly the weapon of greater mass destruction. Zero prayed under the careless Princess for mercy as he took another loud blast, Daisy suddenly rearing forward on both arms as she slightly removed weight from Zero, the star boy barely able to remain conscious as he struggled to get out a comprehensible word, hanging on to consciousness just well enough to see the princess' butthole twitching in struggle.

"_Ughn! C-come on..!" _Daisy blushed fiendishly, slightly wiggling her butt as she pushed, thinking of the various foods she had for lunch "Ohh.. S-sorry I'm a little bit backed up..! C'mon, I know I got a bit m-more gas in the tank..! _O-ohh, here's the big one from lunch... H... H-__**huhnn!**_"

**_...BbFRP...SSPLURFPT!_**

Princess Daisy continued to struggle pushing out her big fart before her butthole parted once again and a semi-solid log of poop splattered Zero in his face, proceeding to lurch and coil as the princess no longer payed attention, simply continuing to push her bowels as she emptied 2 to 3 smaller logs onto the unfortunate star boy, the ungodly stench nearly sending him into convulsions. Daisy finished on a single small toot, sighing in complete relief.

"Aahh, now _that's _a million bucks better..." Daisy happily declared, daintily standing back up and completely ignoring Zero, proceeding to the bathroom to wipe herself clean, before returning to the mess area. "Oh! Oopsie whoopsie, I think I made a poopsie!" She cutely acknowledged, looking down at Zero's stained face.

Daisy proceeded to wipe off Zero's face and grab the unconscious star boy by his collar once more, dragging him along out of the room.

"Peeyew! I think we might actually get along pretty good Zero! You and my big booty sure seemed to enjoy a nice long talk~..." Daisy began, winking as she continued tugging Zero out of the hotel "Hmm, maybe we can arrange for this to become something of a little _thing _between you and me!" She giggled, proceeding onwards to whatever misadventures await the new duo.

_And so Rosalina's Guardian... Became __**Daisy's Attendant...**_


End file.
